The Next Time You See Him Tell Him
by graces101
Summary: Derek finds out that Stiles is in love with him, Does Derek feel the same? Will the Sheriff and Peter be the key to Sterek's happiness?


**I saw this video on youtube and I fell in love with it so I decided to write a story to go with it. If you want to see the video the link is:**

watch?v=UK_iAh2cfc4

**OR if you type '****The next time you see him tell him' into the youtube search bar then it should be the first video, its by **paquim

Enjoy :-)

**The next time you see him tell him**

**Stiles POV**

I have had the worst morning, I woke up late and didn't have chance to have a shower before coming to school. My jeep also broke down half way here and I had to run the rest of the way so I probably smell even worse. I arrived in the middle of second period and Mr Harris gave me detention for two weeks for being late. The only thing that's getting me through the day is that there's pack training at Derek's house after school and that means spending around 3 hours around Derek, sweating, with a shirt off.

And no I don't like Derek; I'm actually in love with him. I'm in love with the mussels, and his abs. I'm in love with his brains and how he has an answer for everything. I love how he pretends not to care but would do anything for his pack and how he takes care of then. I love how his eyes are beautiful and the greenest eyes I have ever seen and how his lips look so soft and how he likes to wear his sweatpants a little to low showing his hips, his perfect sculpted hips. I would love to wrap my hands arms and feel his mussels and lick his abs and make him …

"Stiles, Stiles buddy are you okay?" Stiles snapped out of his thoughts and saw Scott next to him with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? Your hearts going crazy"

"Yeah I'm great"

"So you going to Derek's tonight?" he asked "I'm taking that as a yes"

"What do you mean, I didn't say anything"

"Well judging by the way your heart jumped when I said Derek's name and the fact that it just did again, I'm guessing you wouldn't miss a change to see Derek with his t-shirt off"

I opened my mouth to protest but then realised anything I say wont convince him "Just don't tell anyone" I pleaded

"Uh dude, everyone already knows, just like everyone knows that Derek is in love with you" I froze, he can't be telling the truth, a guy like Derek being in love with a guy like me, impossible.

"Seriously you two are just so obvious and by the way your heart is and the way he smell when you're around him, I think you feel the same way"

I still couldn't get words out so I just nodded.

"Dude just go for it, everyone is waiting"

BUZZ

"It's Isaac, I should go, but please think about it" Scott pleaded before running off to meet Isaac.

I was on my way to Derek's when I got a text

[From Scott]

Derek go into a bit of trouble, he cancelled training, sorry dude ;-)

I was already on my way, I decided to stop by the police station and have a late dinner with my dad, I hardly ever see him anymore, and he's always working nowadays.

"Hey Stiles, what are you dong here?"

"I brought you a late dinner, I knew you wouldn't have had any yet, and I thought we could eat together" I explained

"Great, I'm starving"

I handed him the sandwich that I made him and we sat down

"So, what's up" the sheriff asked

"Nothing"

"Stiles, It's a Friday night and you're here having late dinner with me, I repeat, what's wrong"

"It's nothing"

"Whose the guy?" His dad asked. I froze and how did he know there was a guy, no wait he doesn't know he's guessing

"There's no guy dad" I denied

"Okay, you can tell me when your ready" we stayed silent for a few minutes before I decided to speak

"Hey dad, I kind of have one guy that I'm kind of interested in" I admitted, "I mean that I'm in love with"

"Who?"

I thought about it before I answered but I realised that I can trust him "Derek"

"What?"

"Best looking guy ever" I revealed

"God really?" he replied rubbing his head with his hand.

"I think he may like me"

The sheriff's eyes grew wide and turned around with heist "What's wrong?" I asked.

He got up and lifted the blinded, I froze because I know he had heard me with his super wear wolf hearing, Derek heard everything I said.

I ran outside to see Derek handcuffed to the bench

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to forget that I just pretty much confessed my love for him. "You have been listening?"

He didn't say anything, he just lowered his head, and I'll take that as a yes

"Oh my God, I'm literally too embarrassed to even live, I can't believe I just said that" I complained to myself

Dad finally came out of his office "you probably need to talk" he suggested

"I can't, now will you please release me, they have already dropped the charges" he said desperately, not making any eye contact with me at all The sheriff obeyed and Derek was out of the station like a shot

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek "Come on, I'll drive you home, we'll go and get your jeep tomorrow" my dad said getting his keys.

The first few minutes for silent until finally dad said "Derek"

"I know, I Know how it sounds but I think he may love me" I admitted

My dad just looked back on the road and kept driving.

I can't take this, I have to talk to him, I'm tired of pretending, I love him, and I need to explain.

I drive to Derek's place and spend a few minutes preparing myself for my confession. I knock on the door three times; I really hope that he's in

"What do you want?" Derek growled after sliding the door open

"I want to talk" he moved out of the way, signalling me to go in and I did and found my way to the couch.

We were sitting opposite each other in silence, which I couldn't stand, so I spoke out.

"So, what do you think about what I said at the station?" I asked nervously

"What did you say?" he acted oblivious

"You know what"

He got up off the couch and tuned away "Stiles just get to the point and ask what you want to ask" he demanded

Okay the moment of truth "Are you uh … in love with me?" I asked

"I'm not"

"Your not" I knew the answer but I didn't want to believe it but I guess now I have to accept it. "Ok"

I try to stop the tears but they come out anyway, god I feel like a complete idiot, you're here crying in front of him after you pretty much just confessed your love for him and he rejected you.

I finally got myself under control when Derek spoke "Stiles …" just hearing his voice is way too painful at the moment.

"I'm gonna go" I whispered and I didn't say anything else and slide the door after me and ran home. I slid down the side of my bedroom door and cried some more until I was finally falling asleep.

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe Peter just ran off like that leaving me to deal with the cops on my own, and now I'm handcuffed to a bench waiting to be released.

"You can go, the charges have been dropped but you have to wait for the sheriff to uncuff you he's the only one with that key" my arresting officer told me.

Great not only do I have to wait but I have to deal with Stiles' dad as well, he's been a bit on edge and spooked ever since he found out about our 'furry little secret' as Stiles likes to call it. He's so ridiculous sometimes but he's really smart and funny even though I would never tell him that. I don't get why he's always hanging around, he's brilliant, he could be out doing better things instead of stuck in Beacon Hills doing research for the rebuilding Hale pack and he's easy on the eyes as well. He can convince anyone to do anything just by looking at you with his beautiful brown eyes and by swiping his hand through his long brown hair that sticks up without gel (lucky) acting all awkward and the way he never stops talking and just goes on and on and on, everyone thinks it's annoying but honestly I think it's quite adorable. Of course, I have a bit of free time waiting for the sheriff and I start thinking about how awesome Stiles is, speaking of Stiles, why can I smell him?

I can smell him because I can hear him in the sheriffs office, damn I didn't even notice, why is it that whenever I think of Stiles I get distracted.

'I just kind of have one guy that I'm kind of interested in, I mean that I'm in love with'

Stiles is in love with someone, I knew it was going to happen but I was hoping for a bit more time to prepare myself before.

'Who'

'Derek'

'What?'

Stiles is … Stiles … Stiles is in love with … me, I stare at the office in shock and then the sheriff pulls up the blinds to revel Stiles looking shell shocked. He ran out of the office to face me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "You have been listening?"

I didn't say anything; I just lowered my head wishing I were anywhere but here right now

"Oh my God, I'm literally too embarrassed to even live, I can't believe I just said that"

The sheriff finally came out of his office "you probably need to talk" he suggested

"I can't, now will you please release me, they have already dropped the charges" he said desperately, not making any eye contact with Stiles. As soon as I was realised I ran home.

"Oh Derek, nice of you to join me, where have you been"

"What the hell Peter? You left me to police, what were you thinking?" I growled

"I was thinking, I'm a wanted man and your not, you would get into less trouble, excuse me for thinking" he said sarcastically

"Whatever"

"What's wrong nephew, you look so down" he asked

"Nothing, just leave it alone"

"Okay"

An hour later I could smell Stiles again, why the hell has he come here?

"Hey can you smell Stilinski?" Peter asked

"Yeah, Peter I need to talk to him, please go upstairs and block us out" I begged

"Oh but I want to see the show" he whined

"Please"

"Fine, have fun" he walked up the stairs "but not to much fun, but if you do, I'm so coming down to watch" he winked and continued upstairs

"What do you want?" I growled

"I want to talk" I invited him in and sat opposite him. I can see the pain in his eyes; this is not going to be easy

"So, what do you think about what I said at the station?" he asked nervously

"What did you say?" I really wished the floor would swallow me up right now

"You know what"

I got up and tuned away from him, I can't look at him otherwise I won't be able to tell him "Stiles just get to the point and ask what you want to ask" I demanded

"Are you uh … in love with me?" He asked awkwardly

Of course I am you idiot, I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you "I'm not"

"Your not" the pain in his voice is almost too hard to handle "Ok"

He started crying, that's what I want to do right now but I have to stay strong, when he calmed down a but I spoke "Stiles …" I felt the pain he was in.

"I'm gonna go" he whispered and he didn't say anything else he just slide the door after him and my uncle walked back down stairs.

"You never get tired of lying to Stiles" Peter stated

"Shut up" I demanded, I am lying but he would be happier with someone else, someone who can give him everything he deserves, the things I can't give him.

I manage to avoid him for a week but I think that's more to do with the masked, black robbed weirdo's making a bunch of people, which is were I'm on my way to at the moment. There were reports of them in this car park and I'm going to stop him. What I didn't expect was to see Stiles there.

"Derek" he breathed

I turned to see one of those masked weirdo's in between Stiles and me. I change instantly and got ready to attack but before I did it turned around and Stiles fell to the floor.

"NOOOO" I quickly reacted and the masked person disappeared

Everyone around me gets hurt and I can't let that happen to Stiles. I pick Stiles up who was still unconscious and carried him to the car. I took him back to the apartment and put him on the sofa.

"I'm sorry" I started crying before he opened his eyes.

"We're alive?" he observed

"You shouldn't be here" I explained and ran upstairs to cry some more.

The next day I got an unknown phone call

'Hello'

'Hale?'

'Yeah'

'It's John, I need your help?'

'Is it Stiles?' I panicked

'No, no he's fine I need to talk to you now'

He hung up before I could respond and then I found myself on my way to the police station. I saw the sheriff and was about to speck before he interrupted me.

"In here" he pointed towards his office door

He pushed me in and then locked the door, I saw Stiles siting over the other side of the room in shock

"TALK" I heard someone shout

It took 5 minutes before Stiles caved and started talking.

"Listen, this is just extremely awkward, can't we just forget the last couple of days and go back to normal" he pleaded

That's the problem I don't want to go back to normal "No"

"Why not?"

"We can't see each other anymore" I stated before breaking the door down and walking away.

"Don't do this please" Stiles pleaded but I was too busy trying to figure out where the ticking sound was coming from. I finally located the sound; it was coming from a package on the Sheriffs desk. I realized what it was. A bomb

"GET DOWN" I screamed and everyone did. I quickly shielded Stiles' body with my own and suddenly everything went black.

**Stiles POV**

I can't believe my dad did this. Because of him I'm trapped in his office with Derek who is just glaring at me. I had enough of the silence; I'm going to sort this out once and for all.

"Listen, this is just extremely awkward, can't we just forget the last couple of days and go back to normal" I pleaded, Of course I didn't want that to happen but I suppose it's the next best thing considering Derek will never feel the same way about me.

"No" god he must really hate me

"Why not?"

"We can't see each other anymore" he stated before breaking the door down and walking away. He is not getting away that easily

"Don't do this please" I pleaded but it doesn't look like he was actually listening to me, he was looking around the room. He looked at me with worry

"GET DOWN" He screamed and everyone did. Derek grabbed hold of me and covered me when I heard a loud bang.

After I opened my eyes I could see Derek laying on the ground but his eyes weren't open, everyone was rushing around, it looked like it was a bomb.

"Stiles, Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked, Scott looked at Derek

"Take his pain" I pleaded "Anything to make it easier" I sobbed

That's what he did without question and Derek opened his eyes

"Ok, ok, we are ok"

He stood up and I went to help him until he stopped me

"I am ok" he said pushing me back

The roof was very unstable and we were the only ones left that I could see in the station.

"Stiles, we gotta get you out of here" Scott shouted. I looked at Derek and then quickly followed Scott; I didn't see Derek for a month after that.

**Derek's POV**

I've been avoiding Stiles for about a month now, I just don't know what to say to him. My phone buzzed

'Hello'

'Derek, it's John'

'Yeah hey John'

'Can you come down to the station, I need to talk to you about something'

'I don't know, last time you said that you locked me in a room with Stiles and a bomb went off'

'Trust me, I just want to talk man to man'

'Okay'

I arrived at the station 20 minutes later and was pulled into the Sheriffs offices

"A month ago, you did me a huge favour" he paused "you saved Stiles"

"I didn't do anything" I protested

"Bullshit, I know exactly what you did" he paused "You did me a huge favour, let me do you a small one" he stood up and walked over to where I was "The next time you see him just tell him, stop torturing yourself"

I left after that and asked Stiles to come over

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore" he stated

"I lied"

"Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about" he joked

I was silent for a few minutes trying to get the courage to tell him how I really feel. I got up and was about to walk out.

"The truth is I love you" Shit did I really say that

"Wait what did you say?" he looked surprised

I started to back away to the door and tried to close it.

"Holy shit" he stopped the door "Wait you love me" I just nodded

Our lips crashed together and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
